Le Sombres Magie Royaute
by thevoicesneversaygomennasai
Summary: What if Harry Potter never existed? What if the only threat to Voldemort was his daughter and he never even knew it? What if Voldemort only made one horcrux so he still looked like Tom Riddle? Well let us find out what happens when families betray each other and power has a new price, your heart.


**Chapter 1- A Fading Hope**

** Darkness suits a dungeon, slaves and captives in their iron barred cages it looks like a prison, for some it is one. I lay back on the cool brick wall next to one of the three torches lighting torture chamber, along with occasional flashes of brightly colored light streams coming from my father's wand. I hear Bella's voice, she is the only one who knows how much I don't want to be Le Sombres Dame, how much I despise my father and his way of seeing things. No one would know that Bella was as smart as she was since she acts like she lost her mind, from all the times she has been cursed and used as a piece of meat to test new torture ideas my father comes up with, No one second guesses it. One of my father's damn followers Mulciber, just had to find me talking to her, now she is to be killed its my fault, I know it.**

** A deep, deceptively silky voice starts to speak in a sadistic drawl, "So tell us Kaida why did you express such an interest in this scum?". I recognize it as my father's voice, I put on a cool facade trying to sound indifferent when I say "My Lord, I found it rather humorous to listen to her rants about karma and deception. She believes there are traitors within The Dark Magic Kingdom, her naivety was an amusing pass time." This caused a bought of deep rich laughter from my father, I wince, my father's laugh is never a good thing. "Ah My dear Kaida, I understand, it is rather amusing to listen to, you will see many more like this, driven to the brink of insanity. Doesn't it give you thrills Kaida?". I open my mouth in the automatic response of saying 'Yes my Lord' , but at the same moment my eyes flicker to a mumbling Bella and her body writhing on the ground, a wave of nausea passes over me and I can only nod. Obviously this was the wrong thing to do because my head is jerked to the side from the blow to my jaw, my father may be a wizard but he loves using that cane. "ANSWER ME!", is the near screech I hear followed by another blow to my temple, " Yes, My Lord." I manage to say in a strained voice. Though I can't see straight anymore I hear the swishing of cloaks against the stone floor and then I hear a Scroll being unrolled and the gravelly voice of Duroff "We are here to witness the execution of Miss Bellanita Rosanda Juanita Copeza, for committing the 64 crimes of One, Being born from Non-Magical Parents. Two, Performing magic against someone of magical parentage," I stopped paying attention after that almost all the reasons were the same not being born from a witch and a wizard, no, being born from a mudbloods or muggles , using magic in self defense when being attacked by a some one of pureblood parentage. My attention was brought back when I heard Mulciber speak out in a mocking tone "Now Miss Copeza do you have any last words before we end your pathetic life?".**

** Bella's Mumbling turns into a crazed sing-song voice directed towards father "Tomorrow our lady master will reign. Yes, yes. New lady, Lovely lady, Dark Lady, NO! NOT DARK!, dark means evil, evil is not what she is, she is good, pure, light, she will save us, she will stop the torture, she is not like you, you evil , evil man, killed your own child, killed Mistress Libby, karma come harsh for you, you is blind, you will be deceived HA DECEIVED, The greatest wizard of all time," from there she just dissolved into laughter. With clear vision I see my father, eyes blazing with fury, raise his hand preparing to end her mad laughter for good, but he didn't, he lowered his hand and turned towards me " You know Kaida, Maybe you should show her how wrong she is," I turn fully towards him, the bottom of my dress skimming the stone as I turn, **

" **Pleasure My lord,". The Clock tower in the courtyard starts to ring out the 12 bells of midnight, My father gives me with a malicious smirk "The pleasure is all mine... Milady,". I nod to him, he nods back, it is a strange feeling to be equal with the most feared wizard in our world, I guess that makes me the most feared witch."Wandless, in your Animagus form Kaida, Do it now end her life." I inwardly cringe at my father's demand. My first time using my Animagus form, and its to kill the only friend I've ever had. **

** Concentrating all my power on changing to the Emerald, Onyx, Silver, and Sapphire dragon I've been dreaming of since I knew of this power. I feel my skin stretching, forming metallic scales and my back opening to grow the almost identical black skeletal wings the only difference being on the inside of my right wing is an uppercase "L" and a 8 cm violet dragonfly to represent my mother Libellule, since her Animagus form was a dragonfly. I now stand on all fours a medium sized Onyx dragon with scattered Emerald and Sapphire colored scales, my normal Silver eyes, skeletal wings, and a 4 foot long tail. I look at my father standing around 6'1" with his shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back by a blood red ribbon, down to his thin eyebrows , his blood red eyes ide with the ring of emerald around the iris, his slightly upturned nose, his pale pink thin lips hiding his perfect white teeth, his sharp angled chin, broad shoulders, pale chest left bare by his half open black button down shirt and black slacks to the shiny snake skin boots that create echos when he strides around. I look back to his blood red eyes and he looks from me to Bella and back silently saying I should get on with it, prove I am evil and dark oh, how wrong you are father. I look back to Bella's bare feet, up her stick like legs to her ratty dress that can hardly be considered decent, to her tan frail arms, then her graceful neck, to her sharp cheeks half covered by her chocolate colored curly hair, and last her bright aqua eyes surrounded by dark thick eye lashes. I look into her eyes with my own being watery with tears waiting to escape and in my head say '_legillimens__' _entering her mind so only she can hear me say ' You are right, so right. You are the only friend I have ever had I will try my hardest to defeat Tom, Goodbye.'**

"**_Avada Kedavra!",_ I hiss at her killing her instantly, without pain. Some of father's, correction, some of My followers look disappointed that there was no show. I hope there never will be.**


End file.
